Living Together
by TEAMJACOB24519
Summary: After Apocalypse is defeated the Brotherhood, Magneto's Acolytes, and the X-Men all come to live with each other in the X-mansion. Mainly because John burned down the base and the Brotherhood has had it with living in a dump. Review Parings in side.Slash
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story. I think it's going to be a full story, you know at least 3 chapters, but I'm not sure. If I get a lot of reviews I will continue this. I'm kinda tired seeing as it's 3:32 in the morning. So sorry if this sucks. :)

**Plot: After Apocalypse is defeated the Brotherhood, Magneto's Acolytes, and the X-Men all come to live with each other in the X-mansion. Mainly because John burned down the base and the Brotherhood has had it with living in a dump. Review**

**Pairings: Evan/Pietro John/ Bobby Kurt/Todd Remy/Sam Lance/Scott Maybe some more if I think of anymore while writing.**

**Rating: T, Might go up to M in later chapters.**

**Author: TeamJacob24519 Aka Ashleigh**

**Reviews: Yes Please :):):):):):)**

**Title: Living Together**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW **

**Sorry about Kurt's, John's, and Remy's accents. Also Sam is included in this. You would think since I'm Southern I would be able to write a southern accent. Once I tried to copy mine and is was really bad. Oh and Rouge, sorry for her to. Sorry if you can tell I don't like her, in fact I HATE her. Bye Review **

**Evan is living with the X-Men and not the Morlocks.**

**Living Together**

_Please meet me in the Dining area_

This message was sent to the residents of the X-mansion by Professor Charles Xavier, probably the worlds best Telepath. He sent it using Telepathy, duh.

"Wonder what's this is about?" This was said by Kurt Wagner. He was a furry teleporting mutant. He was curious why the Professor had called them.

_Wonder what's wrong,_thought Kurt,_The Professor never calls us._

"Maybe the Prof. Found out-" What ever Evan Daniels was going to say was cut off when he was bumped into. Evan turned and glared Bobby Drake who at the moment was on the floor.

Evan growled as he burst into spikes. He had gotten more temperamental since he got back from the Morlocks. Bobby put up his hands.

"Whoa calm down Ev, I wasn't looking." At Evans nod Bobby smiled.

"Hey you guys want a ride?" Both Evan and Kurt nodded happily. Bobby smiled back and they both got behind Bobby as he did his ice sled thingy and they sledded of to the Dining area.

Meanwhile....

"AHH Everyone get out." Magneto otherwise known as Erik(A/N Sorry don't know his last name. If any one does please tell me), screamed as he Remy, Piotr, and Victor ran out of the base. They were doing this because the base was on fire.

St. John was in the middle of the whole building laughing crazily as he used his powers and a lighter to burn it to the ground.

"I'm going to KILL HIM." Magneto screamed as he and his team watched their home being burned down to the ground.

5 minutes later

"What are we going to do?" Magneto moaned as he stood on the ashes of his base.

"Pyro what were you thinking?" John opened his mouth, "Wait don't answer that."

Remy Lebeau looked up at his leader.

"How about we go to the Brotherhood and live with them?" Magneto nodded.

"Good idea."

With that Magneto and his Acolytes went to the Bayville Brotherhood of Mutants.

With the Brotherhood

All was silent in the House of mutants. For about 5 seconds.

"Todd!" Pietro Maximoff screamed as he put the frog mutant in a choke hold. Todd Tolansky spat into Pietro's face and he screamed, trying to pull the green extremely sticky slime off his face. Lance came in just then. Luckily for the two or someone would've died.

"Hey Hey stop. Pietro go wash your face with Dove soap. It's the only thing that gets the stuff off. Todd go get the door." Lance ordered for the doorbell had just rang. Todd sarcasticly saluted Lance and went to the door.

"What the hell do you- oh Magneto. Uh come in I guess." Magneto smiled at Todd and headed inside with John and Remy following. Piotr went home to Russia and Victor went somewhere where no one cares.

"Do you mind if- never mind. Come with me." Pietro had just came out of the bathroom, face clean.

"Dad?"

"Hello son, go get everyone else."

"Why?"

"I'm going to get somewhere else for you guys to live." Pietro smiled and sped of to get Lance and Todd, who had gone back upstairs. Fred had gone back home.

When they were all gathered, Magneto told them to follow as he sent a mind message to Charles Xavier.

At the X-mansion dining room

"Hello my X-men. I have some news for you all."

At the curious looks he smiled. _They won't be happy_, thought Professor X.

"Well the Brotherhood and the Acolytes are going to be living with us."

He waited, then sure enough

"WHAT!?"

Hope you likey. It took my about 1 hour to write this. The slash will start next chapter if you people review. If you don't I won't update. Plase Flames are even acceptable. As long as get feedback I don't care. My eyes hurt now. This is how much I love you all. It's 4:36 in the morning. I haven't slept since 9:00 am yesterday. Bye review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2 of Living together. Thank you Kitty-Chan and Nya-Chan for reviewing. I appreciate it very much, I anyone else would like to review I don't mind. :):):):)

**Title: Living Together**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: ****Evan/Pietro John/Bobby Kurt/Todd Remy/Sam Lance/Scott, maybe more.**

**Author:TeamJacob24519 Aka Ashleigh**

**Review: 1, Please Review**

**Sorry for the accents. I can't do one worth a darn, I'm not going to. Sorry. Please Review though. I will enjoy it very much. Also let's pretend that Bobby and Sam are about 16. Just like Evan, Todd, Pietro, and Kurt. Scott and Lance are 17. John and Remy are 22. **

**Everyone else is the age they are in the show.**

**Living Together**

Previously:

"What!?"

Professor X looked around. Most of the younger teens looked mad, but he noticed that Kurt, Evan, Scott, Sam, and surprisingly, Bobby looked excited and nervous.

_Huh seems my students are keeping secrets._ Professor X thought. He could easily find out the secrets by using his powers, but he respected their privacy.

"Now they are here." he said.

"Here!" cried Roberto.

"Yes here. Please Erik, bring them in." The Dining room door opened and out stepped Pietro, Lance, Todd, John, and Remy. Behind them was Magneto.

"Hello Charles, thank you for having us."

Professor Xavier nodded and smiled.

"It's a pleasure, Erik."

"What are talking about? It's no pleasure to have to live with speedy. I hate him." Evan said.

"Well feeling's mutual. I've hated you since kindergarten." Evan was not about to be upstaged.

"Oh yeah, well I've hated you since pre-k." Evan smirked.

_Beat that Maximoff._

_Stupid porcupine._

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Dumb ass."

"Stupid fucker."

"Double stupid fu-"

Professor X cut Evan off.

"That's enough. If you are going to live together, you will have to get along."

Evan glared at Pietro. Pietro glared right back. They don't know it, but everyone could see the carnal lust in their eyes.

"Fine."

"Pietro?"

"Fine but if he touches my stuff I'm beating him down."

5 Minutes later

In the hallway Professor x gave everyone their sleeping arrangements.

"OK, um Kurt you share with Todd." Kurt glance at Todd and when he saw that he was looking back, he blushed. Thankfully no one could tell because of his dark blue fur.

"OK Scott you pair up with Lance." Lance and Scott looked each other up and down. Jean didn't notice that her boyfriend was checking out another, one of the Brotherhood no less.

"Remy why don't you sleep with Sam." Sam blushed a bright red when Remy winked saucily at him. Unfortunately for Sam he doesn't have any dark blue fur, so the red showed up clear on his tannish cheeks.

"Bobby you don't mind if John rooms with you do you?" Bobby nodded. He was on edge a bit because John had just put his hot hand on Bobby's thigh, where no one could see. The hot felt great on his cold body. John almost drooled at the look of pleasure on Bobby's face.

"Ok then, we'll start training tomorrow. Sleep it's 9:00. Good night my students." Professor X said.

"What about me?" Pietro asked.

"You will be with Evan." Evan and Pietro eyed each other hungrily.

"Well then off you go!"

End chapter 2

I'm so tired. I went to bed at 5:45 am. And woke up at 10:00 am. sorry for the shortness. Next chapter the real slash will start. :):):):):):)

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of Living Together. I love this story and am that you all do to. I love that you all review. Thank you for that. Please review. Thank you Kereea for bring up the things about the girls and everything else. I really appreciate this. Please enjoy this chapter.

**Title: Living Together**

**Rating:T, Might go up to M**

**Pairings: John/Bobby Remy/Sam Pietro/Evan Scott/Lance Kurt/Todd**

**Warnings: Slash**

**No accents sorry. Might do a little French, German words.**

**Genießen Sie die Geschichte= Enjoy the story(German) **

Living Together

It seems our lovely narrator forgot to mention something. Like how are wonderful characters met. Lets start with Kurt and Todd, Shall we?

_Flashback_

_Kurt was walking down the sidewalk when he ran into something hard. Todd fell to the cement with a thump._

"_Ow dawg. Watch where you're going. Are you-" Todd finally noticed that it was Kurt. You see the reason our lovely Toad was slow this wonderful morning is because he didn't eat. Poor Toddy. _

_The Brotherhood house of mutants is running low money. Meaning the things they spend all of their money on is School stuff and Pietro's hair supplies. _

"_Oh it's you." Kurt raised one eyebrow and looked down at Todd. He was sprawled on the ground, on his back. Kurt had to shift to keep his growing erection from showing. _

_'Why am I feeling like this.' Poor confused Kurt. Suddenly Todd's stomach growled. They both looked down at it. Todd smiled sheepishly. _

"_Didn't eat yet." Kurt was astounded. _

"_What!? It's noon." He said looking at his watch. Todd shrugged._

"_Pietro spends all of the money on his hair." Kurt laughed._

"_Figures. How about I buy you lunch. My apology for running into you." Todd thought about it._

_'Why not? It's not like he's going to jump me. Although,' Todd tought staring at Kurt, 'I wouldn't mind.'_

_Then Kurt and Todd went to lunch, talking and finding out they have a lot in common. _

This is how our wonderful Kurt and Todd came to be. Bet you're glad they did. Well are you curious how Fiery John and Icy Bobby came to be? Well here it is.

_Flashback_

_John and Remy were hanging out in the park when John noticed the X-Men._

"_Hey mate." Remy was looking at Sam._

"_Yes _ _mon ami(1)?" Remy replied._

"_Look at that lot." Remy looked over to where John was pointing. Nothing was there._

"_I don't see anything St. John." John looked over at the area he was pointing to._

"_Oh wrong area. Oops." Remy shook his head._

"_Mon dieu(2)." Remy said. _

"_That area." Said St. John pointing over to a new area. This time it was where the X-men are standing. Remy followed John's eyes and saw that he was looking at Bobby aka Iceman. _

"_Oh Je l'obtiens(3). You like the Popsicle." John nodded, his eyes still on Bobby._

"_If you mean the cutie with the ice blue eyes and soft looking brown hair then hell yes." Remy laughed. John was so amusing. _

"_Well go talk to him then. Hâte vers le haut. Allez(4), John." John looked determined._

"_Yes Yes I will." Remy shook his head, laughed, and sat down to watch the show._

_John walked over to Bobby. Bobby looked up and widened his eyes._

_'Damn, he's Pyro, one of Magneto's lackeys. I should go tell the Professor- wait does he always smell this good. Like a campfire and a asylum.' Bobby thought so hard that he didn't even notice John standing there._

"_Oh Hey." John looked ecstatic that Bobby was talking to him._

"_Hi!" Bobby looked at John. 'He's so cute!' Thought Bobby._

"_Aren't you-" You see Bobby was just cut off. By John's lips. He immediately moaned. He had only been kissed by Amara and it was nothing like this. _

_Sam and Remy gaped._

_' Rien(5) Johnny. I told you to talk to him, not jump him!' Remy thought. _

_John and Bobby continued, not noticing the stares they were getting._

Now you know why Bobby and St. John came to be. Remy and Sammy are next.

_Flashback_

_'Rien That boy is beau(6). Like an angel.' Remy thought. Staring at Sam he noticed that he was coming._

"_Oh merde(7) what do I do?'_

"_Uh hi, I like you. I love actually. Ever since the big fight we had in the middle of the parking lot." Remy remembers the time Magneto made them fight the X-Men in a parking lot._

_He gaped at Sam as he continued._

"_I think you are so beautiful and wonderful. I love your eyes, they are so unusual. Black and red. They are so hot." Sam blushed. "I love your accent. I love it, it sounds so smooth and throaty." He blushed even harder._

"_I guess I'll shut up now. Now you hate me. Good bye Remy." Remy moved so fast he looked like a blur._

"_Wait! I- I like you to enfer(8), I love you. I love your accent your blonde hair your-" Remy was cut off. He got a armful of Sam. Sam leaned up to kiss him. He met him halfway. _

_They kissed for 30 minutes till John found them._

Now for Lance and Scott their love is quite simple unlike these three couples we see above.

_Flashback _

"_Summers!" Scott heard his name called and turned. Lance was running to meet him on the sidewalk._

"_Alvers" Scott nodded in acknowledgment. Lance said._

"_Shut the hell up." When Scott opened his mouth to protest, Lance went in __for the kill. _

_Lance Alvers kissed Scott Summers straight on the mouth. _

_They kissed forever. Well it was more like sucking off each others face. _

Pietro Maximoff and Evan Daniels. Sigh. There's a perfect example of a love/hate relationship. Let me show you what I mean.

_Flashback_

"_Maximoff"_

"_Daniels." _

"_I hate you."_

"_I hate you more." _

"_Oh Ev I love you so much. When can we tell everyone?"_

"_Soon, soon my Pietro." Evan smiled at Pietro and pulled him in his arms. He then kissed him senseless for twenty minutes straight. Ha ha straight. _

Well now you know the story about how our lovers became lovers.

My friend

My God

I obtain it/I get it

Hasten upwards. Go

Damn

Beautiful

Shit

Hell

Here are the translations. Hope these help. Please Review. NOW GO!!!!

Bye

The real story will start tomorrow. Just wanted to get in how they met and became lovers. Bye for real :)

REVIEW PLEASE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter 4 of Living Together. Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy. Are you all ready for the slash? I know I am.

**Title:Living Together**

**Rating:T**

**Pairings:John/Bobby Sam/Remy Lance/Scott Kurt/Todd Pietro/Evan**

**Reviews:4, Please review!!!**

**Author: TEAMJACOB24519**

**Living Together**

"Everyone to the Danger Room. Training starts at 9:00am." The Professors voice came over the speaker.

"AHH!!" John screamed. Bobby burst out laughing at the sight he saw when was awaken Johns screams and the Professors voice.

John was sprawled on the floor just in black boxers with orange flames up the side.

His orange hair was disheveled by sleep. Bobby laughed but it was stiffiled by Johns lips. Bobby moaned in Johns mouth and John wrapped his long, strong arms around Bobby's slim waist.

"Hmmm, Johnny. Please-"

_Knock Knock_

John and Bobby jumped apart when someone knocked on the door.

"Hurry up! It's 7:30. Training starts at 9:00" Beast shouted.

"Ok!" Bobby shouted slightly panicked.

Beast's footsteps faded and Bobby and John giggled at almost being caught.

Next door

Kurt and Todd were making out heavily. Clothes are flying off and Kurt is cursing and begging in German. Todd was just about to take off his and Kurt's pants when a knock was put on the door.

"Hurry up!"

"Shit"

"Scheiße"

Next Next Door

"Asshole" Pietro spat at Evan.

"Fucker." Evan spat back. Pietro smiled. No, smirked.

"Actually that's you." Evan laughed. That's true. Pietro liked being on the bottom if you know what I mean.

"Ahh Pie-Pie." Pietro glared. Evan was stifling a laugh.

"Don't CALL me that!" Evan couldn't handle it anymore. He burst out laughing. Pietro joined in after a few seconds.

"Hurry up!" came from outside the door.

"OK!" They shouted.

Next Next Next Door

Sam lay on Remys chest.

"Hey Remy?"

"Yes Mon Amour."

"Do you really want to stay at the mansion? With us, with me?" Sam asked nervously.

"Of course Remy does." Remy said.

Sam smiled showing off bright white teeth.

"I love you Remy."

"Remy loves you Sam."

"Hurry UP"

Next Next Next Next Door

"Lance?"

"Yeah Scott."

"Did you really like Kitty?" Lance looked at Scott, who was looking worried.

"Yes." Scott looked crushed.

"But I love you now." Scott smiled and Lance took him in his arms.

They made out until a knock sounded at the door.

"HURRY UP!!!!!!!!!!!"

Please review. Sorry for the suckiness of this story. Please tell me what you think of this story. It can be a bad review, I just want more then 4 reviews!!!!!!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Here is chapter five of Living Together. I almost deleted this story! You want to know why? Because you people don't REVIEW!!! Thank you Kitty-chan and Nya-chan for reviewing! Please continue to review everyone!

Here is chapter five. Please Review!!!!!!!!!

**Living Together**

"So Sammy, how much do you love Remy?" The X-Men and the Acolytes were in the the Danger Room finally after thirty minutes and Beast grumbling about having to be the alarm clock.

"Very much." Sam said blushing. They were standing in a corner of the Danger Room.

"Then show Remy." Remy said. Sam blushing bright red, leaned up and kissed Remy on the mouth. The kiss at first was sweet and chaste, but Remy being the horny dog he is deepened it.

"Hello! We're back!" a valley girl voice chirped. The X-boys looked at each other panicked.

They had forgotten that the girls were coming back from their all paid trip to L.A. What were they going to tell them?

"Lance! What are you doing here?!" Kitty cried. Lance looked at Scott and put his hands around his neck.

"What are you doing?!" Kitty shouted. Lance looked Kitty straight in her blue eyes, probing them with his own brown ones.

"I love Scott, Kitty. I'm done with your mind games, I've been done with them a long time ago." Lance said. He shouldn't be scared of her reaction, but he was. Kitty might not of been a good girlfriend, but she was an awesome friend.

Kitty shrugged, not looking disappointed.

"Fine with me! Like, as long as you don't go dumping him and messing around with other people I don't care." Kitty smiled at them. She truly was a great friend. How Rogue and Jean would take it was something else.

"Well, well." Jean said looking at Lance as though he was a science experiment.

"Well what?!" Lance said. Jean was almost as hard to please as the President and he was worried for his boyfriends mental health.

Scott was hyperventilating, looking wide-eyed at Jean.

"Well who would have thought straight as an arrow Scott would love crazy bad boy Lance." Jean said smiling.

"If you hurt him though, well" she said and used her powers to crash some stuff in the corner against the wall. It all broke in pieces within seconds. Lance looked scared despite himself and nodded. Jean smiled.

"Good, now we just need to get Rogue to understand." she said looking over to where Remy still had his hands around Sam's waist and Sam's arms still around Remy's neck.

"Oh Gawd. She's going to kill me." Sam said burying his head in Remy's neck and remembering the time Remy kidnapped Rogue and the look of absolute adoration on her face.

There was no way he could compete with a southern belle like Rogue, even when she can't touch Remy and he can.

Remy seemed to be aware of the thoughts in Sam's head.

"Don't worry Mon Amour, Remy loves you and only you." Remy said and smiled. Sam smiled nervously back.

"Swamp Rat!" a female voice said. The voice was southern and dripped with hate but if you listened closely you could hear some anticipation.

"Hello Rogue. Remy has to tell you something." Remy said formally.

Rogue was confused. Remy never acted so, so _non-flirty _with her. Usually he was dripping with charm.

"Well W-what is it? I don't have all day!"

"Remy and Sam are.... involved." he said. Rogue's eyes flew to Sam, who at that moment was hiding halfway behind Remy's strong back. He smiled uncertainly when Rogue focused her green eyes on him.

"Well all Ah have to say is, if you hurt him in anyway Ah'll come to you and kill you." she said protectively.

Sam, being from the south like her, was like a little brother to her, even though she rarely showed it.

Remy gulped. He nodded.

"Remy agrees not to hurt Sammy." Rogue smiled one of her rare smiles and turned to Sam.

"So Gambit?" she said suggestively and Sam blushed his trademark red.

Rogue threw her head back and laughed.

"Now that that has gotten all taken care of, CAN WE PLEASE START!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?" Beast shouted.

SO how do you all like it? Love it? Hate it? What do you love about it? What do you hate about it? Please review. Next chapter is where they train and we get to see(or read about) some powers being used!! Yay!

Review please. Reviews are to a writer what food is to the body. It's nourishment. With out the food, I won't have the energy to write. So review!!!!!!


End file.
